


Why Not Me?

by LoserWhoWritesShit



Category: IT - Stephen King, Stranger Things (TV 2016), The Goldfinch (2019), The Turning(2020)
Genre: Angst, Jealous Mike Wheeler, Multi, Will Byers Deserves Happiness, Will gets happiness finally, Will has all the hoes, Will x Happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:13:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22550797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoserWhoWritesShit/pseuds/LoserWhoWritesShit
Summary: Will's Back and he misses his friends from back home, what happens when they show up in Hawkins and the Party notices they all look like Mike? Mike isn't happy to say the least.
Relationships: Will Byers/Mike Wheeler
Comments: 7
Kudos: 52





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thank You For Reading And Enjoy!!!!

Will stood in the halls of Hawkins High, he had recently moved back and was a sophomore and cheerleader at the high school, sure he got made fun of time to time but he was one of the best at his old school so the team gladly accepted him here. He missed his old friends, they were very important to him and he did cry when he had to say goodbye to them, they were his new party sure nothing could replace the original party but those were still his friends who had welcomed him at first greeting and they had become their own small group.Their was Miles who was a little off putting at times sure but he was really smart and when he found out about the whole upside down thing, he understood and believed him.Their was Richie, he had his own group of friends who Will hung out with sometimes as well, He was gay as Will had found out a few years after becoming friends with him and Will was happy to have someone on his side, plus Richie always had a joke at hand to cheer the group up at rough times.Their was Boris who was a foreign exchange student from Russia and was really good at sneaking shit around and was really odd at times but he taught them a bunch of new languages and shit. Will missed all of them, he hadn't seen them in months and hadn't talked to them in a while, he went rom seeing the everyday to nothing but dead silence. He had told them about the upside down and they all had understood and believed him, he also told them all about being attracted to boys and they understood, Will would give anything to see them.

"Mr. Byers,Mr. Byers!" Will broke out of his thoughts and turned to the sound of someone calling his name, it was the councilor, Will hoped it wasn't her asking if Will needed to talk because it would have been the 5th time this week. As she walked closer Will could see three tall people behind her and as they got closer he look familiar " Must be new students" Dustin said as the councilor approached Will and the party " Mr.Byers we have 3 new students today and they claim to know you so if you may please show them around the school, you will get a skip on first period if you do" The counselor asked, Will nodded and looked at the new kids to see three familiar faces.

"Boris,Miles,Richie!" Will ran up to them and hugged them each "wait why the fuck are you here" the party slightly flinched when they heard Will cuss, he usually wasn't one to do so.Tha party all looked at each other as Will started conversation with these new three people who all looked like Mike? Now that they all took a closer look it was definite they were all just like Mike in different outfits with different voices. " Oh let me introduce you guys to my old party " Will turned towards them, " this is El you know her, Max, Lucas,Dustin,and Mike" Will went down he line and the three all introduced themselves but when they got to Mike they shook their heads and returned to Will." I come because of move, so does Miles, Richie has to go back sadly, can't leave Ed's to long" Boris told Will " oh fuck off" Richie yelled at him " i'll be going home in about 2 weeks but still having regular visits, I had to go to school here so I wouldn't miss too much" Richie explained " Im here to stay and I brought the spider" Miles said smirking at Will. " Okay perfect, now I'll show you guys around" Will smiled and went to go but the boy exchanged and look and then looked at Mike " y'know maybe one of us should hold hands with you so we don't get... lost" Boris suggested, Miles and Richie Nodded, Will " and what will happened to the other two? unless you suggest we do a kindergarten chain fucker" Will stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world " one of us will and the others can figure it out its not like one of us won't know where to go when you leave us Will my darling" Richie said, "Careful with those nicknames I don't want Ed's breaking my head, fine you guys figure out who I'm holding with" .Will grabbed his school map out of his bag as the boys discussed " we've evaluated I should be the one, I would probably remember better" Miles said and stretched his hand out for Will's, he grabbed it and started to walk to show them around, Mike couldn't help but feel a bad bubbly feeling in his stomach as they walked away.

"Where is he?" Mike searched the halls, it was second period and they hadn't seen him anywhere, suddenly Mike heard what he thought was Russian? It was all four of them talking to each other, Will knew Russian? "Я так рада, что вы здесь, ребята, класс будет гораздо менее скучным" Will said to his friends, Mike stormed up to him ( don't @me on this translation, its off a site as I am not good enough at Russian to translate independently right now) "Will where were you we've got class together in like 5 minutes" Mike went to grab Wills shoulder and head to class but Will stepped back " I um switched classes , we all wanted to be together for all our classes, sorry Mike I didn't even think about our class, I have to go" Will finished a nodded to his friend and they headed off for class.Mike was left alone in the hall, he stared as he watch his best friend leave , if he could even call him that with his new friends he wasn't sure, they all seemed to know him better and get along with him better. Mike turned to walk to class an sad and empty feeling in his gut but also a burning that he couldn't ignore, sure he was sad but Will was HIS best friend and he was mad.

Translations 

Я так рада, что вы здесь, ребята, класс будет гораздо менее скучным-Im so glad you guys are here, class is going to be much less boring


	2. Why Not Have Me?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank You For Reading and Enjoy !!!! Don't be afraid to leave a comment below!

Mike hadn't seen Will all that week, or he hadn't seen him without his newly acquired "friends". Today was different, it was Saturday, the Party had been planing to hang out all week on today at 10:00 sharp. So there they sat at 10:15, all of them except two Party members missing, Will and El, Just like a cue El walked down the stairs " Wills not coming " she said as she put her bag down. Mike was puzzled by this so he picked up the phone and called

" hey dipshit, where are you?"

" I told El to tell you"

"yeah she did, today is party day all party members are mandatory"

" I know but my friends are here"

" your friends are also here"

"look Mike can't we just do it another time"

" no we can't party day is today"

"Listen Mike i'm really busy we can re schedule for a time when i'm not busy "

"no"

"yes, now if you will excuse me I have to go we can re plan later"

"will byers if you hang up this fucking phone I swear"

"you swear what"

Mike swallowed he didn't know what to say usually Will would have backed down, so he did the first thing that popped into his head.

"you hang up you're out of the party"

Silence.

"Fine, i'll come get my stuff soon"

The line went dead which meant Will was gone and no longer a party member.Mike walked and sat down "what just happened ?" Max asked, Mike swallowed choking own tears "William Byers is no longer an official party member" Mike said, Will was no longer his friend and the worst part to Mike was, it was all his fault.Mike broke down into tears as the party grouped around him in comfort,his best friend was gone.

Will stood at the phone,he had been standing for a full minute "hey upside boy, why you standing?" Boris asked,Will moved to his chair and sat down still frozen in shock. " hey are you okay Will?" Miles asked and that broke him, Will began to cry and sob he shook his head many times.Will was heartbroken his first friend in indiana,his first crush, was gone.The boys huddle across the room as Will sniffed and took shaky breaths on his bed,they departed from there huddle each one with a glow in their eyes. "hey upside, you want friend back?" Will nodded " We'll get him back for you but you gotta trust us Willy,cause we can't tell you the plan" Richie said "do you trust us to get him back for you?" Miles asked Will earnestly, he could tell they were all serious and he had trusted them with so much, he felt like he could "Yes". The boys smiled at Will's answer and Richie extended his hand to get Will up, "where are we going?" Will asked nervously "to get your stuff" Boris told him, Will shook his head, getting would mean it would be official and over, He wouldn't be Mike's friend anymore, almost as if Miles could read his mind "hey don't worry with our plan you'll have your stuff back there in no time, you will get him back,now come on we've gotta go pick up some nerd things" Miles calmed Will down and Will grabbed Richies hand and got ready to go. 

Mike heard a ring of the door bell, he prayed it wasn't who he thought it was. "MIKE,Will and his friends are here" It was, crap he had brought those shitheads too. He saw Will and three other people headed down the stairs to the basement, Will walked up to him, Mike wanted to cry." I guess we gotta do this now" Will said looking around at the basement where all their childhood memories had gone down, Mike noticed the boys picking up Will things and putting them into a box. Will raised his hand at his side, Lucas and Dustin gasped they knew what this meant, " I, William Byers, Have formally stated withdrawing from Hawkins Indiana Party as Cleric ,Accepted?"Will said, Mike wanted to scream no, he wanted to cry again, he didn't want Will to leave ever, but his word was his word and Will had accepted it "I,Mike Wheeler,The Paladin Of Hawkins Indiana Party, Accept your request,Goodbye my Cleric" Mike voice cracked as he said goodbye, Will and Mike were over just like that.

"hey Upside, what is this shit?" Boris Picked up a binder full of drawings all by Will,"That's mine" Mike ran over stanched it out of his hands putting it back in its place, maybe they could take Will away but they couldn't take away Mike's memories. " we weren't gonna take it anyway, it's a bunch of Will's old drawings, besides we've got William here to draw for us all the time" Mile said picking up some more stuff that was Will. Mike stomached bubbled again with that same feeling from a few days ago, maybe he was going crazy, he didn't want them around Will, he didn't want them to have Will's drawing, He didn't want them to have Will, Will was His best friend. He watched as they headed up the stairs and back to Will's, his stuff gone from everywhere in Mike's house, He hung out with the party that day, they had fun but Mike couldn't shake his feeling of his friend being gone, he was upset and also sad, he wanted to cry and go get Will at the same time. After the Party had left Mike sat and processed what had happened that day and the more he thought the more angry, No, Jealous he got. They had Will, He Didn't, he wanted his friend back. It would be tough to get Will back,To get his best friend back,

And he sure as Hell was gonna try.


	3. Why Not Miss Me?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank You For Reading!!! Enjoy!

Mikes plan was simple, probably because his only part of the plan was to get Will back. He knew that this time it would take more than just an apology and with Will's new "bodyguards" it would be harder to get him alone. Right now he was at the mall in Scoops Ahoy "Hey, dickface" Robin yelled at him, he broke out of his trance to look at her " keep sulking at your ice cream, it will melt in your hand" Mike took notice to see the melted ice cream rushing down his hand, he wiped it off with a napkin quickly. Mike then heard laughing come around the corner, he recognized it, it was Will and his friends Will was giggling and the three others looked up and saw Mike. Boris reached his arm around Will and pulled him close while looking Mike straight in the eye,it made Mikes blood boil. Will looked up at Mike and for a spilt second Mike saw sympathy for him before Boris told Will something in his ear to make him laugh again. They ordered their ice cram and sat at a booth not to far from Mike. He wanted to do nothing more than reach out and pull Will to him, apologize for what had been said and fix it, he wanted Will back but he couldn't.Mike couldn't help but focus in on their conversation, " we know your sad Upside but come on we have to do something tomorrow, its important" Will was sad? he didn't seem like it, was it possible Will was sad because of him? Mike shook that thought away,he had fucked up so much he wasn't someone who deserved to be sad over. "Alright, Willy is going to join in on the festivities, cheers to that" Richie put his ice cream up and the boys all clinked the bottoms of their cones together, Festivities? Was Will celebrating leaving the party ? What were they celebrating ? Mike knew he shouldn't be listening so intently but his missed Will and it had only been 2 days but just to hear his voice and his laughing, Mike was happy.

Will had woken up that morning feeling less energized than ever, he was down but none to less he forced himself to wake up, his friends wanted him to join them at the mall today and he wanted ice cream anyway.The boys wanted to have a celebration before Richie left but lately Will wasn't feeling up to anything, nothing perked him up in any way, all they had been getting was maybe a small giggle from him all week. He walked out the door and joined his friends in Richie's old but non the less working car, It had worked because Richie's "friend" named Eddie had spent weeks gathering parts and fixing it, Richie didn't let anyone else drive it except for Eddie. " So William, Celebration ?" Miles asked Will, Will looked out the window it wasn't just the fact he was upset but this town had a lot of bad memories connected to it, what if one triggered up? What if he froze? What if something happens to him? As if Miles had read his mind he placed a hand on Will's shoulder " Hey, I know your scared something might happened but we will all be there and we won't let anything happen, we promise right guys" " Of course my darling Willy" " Yeah Upside We Promise" Will nodded with a slight smile he was so grateful to have good friends. " I'll think about it" Will said, the boys cheered " remember Upside If you don't want to we absolutely don't have to, don't force yourself into something you don't want to do we can always plan something else" Boris reassured him, Will smiled and for the first time in a bit he was slightly happy.They pulled up to the mall and headed inside, by that time Will was laughing and genuinely having a good time. However, he still couldn't ignore the little message in his brain reminding him of Mike, reminding him of the person he cared so much for and the person he had let go, but his friends had a plan, he hoped it worked. 

Mike laid down on his bed that night his thoughts of Will swirling, his traced his old memories of Will and relished in the happiness he had in them. His missed Will with his whole being, everything just wasn't the same without him, Mike was drained and even the party took notice of how empty Mike was without him. Everything was together, You didn't have Mike without Will and you didn't have Will without Mike, but now that was gone. Mike mind wandered to Will with his new friends, it seemed like he enjoyed their company and was intact pretty close with them. Mike remembered how aggravated he got when they got near Will, he assumed it was just sadness. As he remembered more he got more upset at himself for losing his best friend, he wanted Will back, But what if it was to late ? no. Mike determine as ever launched out of his bed sure it was 1 AM but he was raving, He needed to talk to Will Now. Mike urgently rushed out of his house through his upstairs window and headed towards Will's house. 

He would get Will back.


	4. Why Not Follow Me?

Will was already awake when Mike had spontaneously showed up, he was planning for tomorrow as he was giving his friends a tour of the town. Now he was sitting across from a soaking wet Mike on his bed at 1:15 in the morning, wondering how fucked up things had to be that they got there. Will handed Mike a blanket so he could warm up, ever since the incident Will keep his room as bit colder than the rest of the house for comfort."so, um are you here for a reason?" Will asked, Mike cleared his throat " how do i fix us?" he seemed like he was more asking himself than Will. Will stared at him, he didn't know what to expect but it wasn't this, Mike was being honest, he wanted to fix things. " I don't know" Will was just as hopeless as him, they both knew there was a point, that there was more to this then friendship but neither wanted to say it. " I wanna apologize I guess, Im really sorry for all that was said. You came up with friends out of nowhere and you should be able to hang out with them I guess I just got jealous. I've missed us being friends, the whole party does, its odd without our cleric." Mike finished, " well i can't lie and said I haven't missed you at all, I have it's been hard, My friends from home are helping me deal but well..its not the same" Will looked around his room, scanning for a escape out of or an answer to his problems. Mike eyed the window, "lets go" He slid the window open and jumped outside,Will listened for a second to see if anyone was awake then he jumped out side too. They made there way to Mike's Bike and for some reason they both fit on, he headed right for one place, Hawkins Lab.

As they rode, Will eyed the lab in the distance, he wondered why the fuck Mike was taking him here of all places. This was a place that had tormented his childhood, took him from his friends and it made him feel more abnormal than he already was. They stopped in front of the lab, Mike grabbed a bag off his bike, where'd he get that from? They walked up to the now shutdown lab and Will gasped, it was filled with carvings,locks,pictures and even poems, the whole lab had changed.Will walked past the lab reading the messages and carvings, R +E was small one he didn't know what for but he knew it was love. A small message with a single rose under it read"I'm gonna miss you , pretty boy -BH" in quotes under it said " I miss you more than you'll ever know-SH" . Mike started to speak "I know that you hate this place believe me, but I was thinking and a long time ago you had talked about how we should try to make the places were we were in pain change into places where we feel love. So when the Hawkins Lab got shut down, I started to encourage people to sneak in and do this, it turned into a tradition" He shrugged, Will smiled, Mike cared enough to change a place Will and him weren't even sure he would see again. He wrapped Mike in a hug, which was gladly received by Mike and there they stood, hurt maybe, not knowing what was in the future for them absolutely, but alive and together and that was what mattered. 

Mike grabbed Will's hand and took him into the lab, when he found a free space he pulled from his bag three things, a picture, a knife and super glue, Will looked at him confused. Mike kneeled down at the wall"would you like to, y'know" Mike nodded to the wall and Will grabbed the picture and the super glue, and stuck it to the wall, him and Will carved under the picture. They got up and looked at it, the picture was of them that one halloween they would never forget, a silent reminder that if they made it through something as crazy as that together, they could make it through everything. What was carved under it? Simple, MW, WB and a infinite sign, they would last forever, Mike knew this he always had, deep down Will had too, they both forgot at times but they found there way back to each other always no matter what. They were going crazy together right? After it was finished, They got on Mike's bike and headed to Will's house, Will went back inside bidding Mike goodbye with a wave, as Mike rode home, he felt high, he felt peaceful, he felt happy, he had gotten Will back. 

Will woke to an alarm the next morning, he felt like last night was dream and if it was Will would have never left it. He rose up and recalled his tasks for the day, he got ready and grabbed a small list off the counter. He hopped with his friends " Hey Willy, How are you this morning fucker?" Richie greeted, Miles slapped him on the arm "He means, are you feeling up to this Will?" Mile asked, "Yes upside if you do not want to, we can do something else or find a tourist guide" Will dismissed all of there concerns and told them everything was okay. Later that day when they were in the Mall, Will saw the party walk past, he raised his hand up high and waved at them all, they all waved back, especially Mike. Richie was the first to notice "are you two like good now?" He asked Will and Will nodded at him, Mike walked up to them " we're going to watch a movie if you guys wanna join us?" and walked away.When they walked to catch up to the party Boris went to the back where Will was and slid an arm around his shoulder, he leaned down and whispered "told you my plan would work" Will laughed, he didn't where the future was going or who was going to be in it but for now he was content.

( this isn't edited and was written late so im sorry if its messy, ill fix it another time)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this mess and I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
